The Grim Leader
by DisneyVillain13
Summary: There is a new Gym in the Kanto region - the Lavender Town Gym. Ash will have to defeat its demonic leader and his army of Ghost Pokemon to earn the Skull badge, but... can he?
1. Chapter 1

Ash returned to the Kanto region after completing his quest in Sinnoh. Brock went home, and Misty did too. Ash and Pikachu were on their way to visit his mother in Pallet Town, when Prof. Oak called. "Ash," he said, "Come to my lab as soon as you can. I have something important to tell you." "Ok, Professor," replied Ash, "I'll be right over." Ash and Pikachu went to Prof. Oak's lab. "Ash," said Oak, "I have bad news for you. After Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni, was arrested, the Viridian Gym closed – making all of the Earth badges worthless." Ash was puzzled. "So?" he said, "I still have all of the Kanto Gym Badges… at least the remaning ones…"

"No, you don't." replied Oak sternly. "But… how come?" asked Ash, more puzzled than ever. "Pika?" asked Pikachu. "There is a new Gym in Kanto," said Oak, "And guess where it is!" Ash thought about it. "Uh…" he said, "Pallet Town?" "No," said Oak, "In Lavender Town. I do not know who the leader is, or what type of Pokémon he trains, but I suggest you go to Lavender Town and find out, so you can get that last badge." Ash was very excited. "Yes!" he cried, as he dashed out of the lab, "Thanks, Professor!" "Pika pikaaaaa!" cried Pikachu as Ash yanked him along. "Wait," said Ash, stopping, "I want to use my older Pokemon." He went into Oak's field and chose his new party: Staraptor, Glalie, Corphish, Noctowl, Buizel, and Charizard (he was called upon). Then he dashed out again.

Night fell as Ash and Pikachu were walking to Lavender Town. An icy gust of wind made them shiver. "Pika…" whimpered Pikachu. "Yes, Pikachu," said Ash, "We DO have to go to Lavender Town." They continued walking. The big, barren trees looked ominous in the darkness. The atmosphere became pitch-black. "Ok…" said Ash, "Maybe we don't HAVE to go…" But they kept walking. Suddenly, a wild Misdreavus appeared and let out an ear-splitting screech. Ash and Pikachu screamed and ran for their lives. In their fear, they did not pay attention to exhaustion. In less than 3 minutes they saw the infamous tower looming over them. The Pokemon Tower. They had finally arrived. Ash shuddered. "I had forgotten how creepy this place is…" he said. They walked along the deserted streets until they reached the Gym. It looked deserted. "Uh…" said Ash, "Maybe we should return in the morning…" They started to turn back, when suddenly they heard the last thing they wanted to hear.

"Prepare for trouble!" cried a familiar woman's voice. "Make it double!" said the voice of a man, equally familiar. Ash and Pikachu turned around to face Team Rocket. "Team Rocket!" he cried, "What are you doing here?!" "Isn't it obvious?" said James, "We came to steal your Pikachu!" "And we're going to do it with the whole team!" cried Jessie. Suddenly Team Rocket let loose all of their Pokémon. "Now," said Meowth, "We're gonna take ALL your Pokémon!" He was leading an army consisting of Jessie's Arbok, Sevper, Yanmega, Dustox, Lickitung, and Wobbufett, and James' Weezing, Victreebel, Cacnea, Carnivine, Chimecho and Mime Jr. How they had recovered their old Pokémon, Ash did not know. But he knew he had to fight them all – but before he could send out his Pokémon, he and Pikachu were attacked.

Ash and Pikachu received a severe beating from Team Rocket's Pokémon, and they were forced to the ground. "No!" cried Ash, "You can't take my Pokémon!" "Oh, yes we can!" replied Jessie. "And we sure as heck will!" said James. Suddenly, they heard a massive roar, followed by another voice. "Prepare to die, and you know why!" the voice said. "WHOA!" cried Meowth, "What the heck was that?!" Suddenly a ferocious-looking Houndoom appeared, glaring at Team Rocket and their Pokémon. The Houndoom was then joined by a Duskull, a Banette, an Arbok, a Seviper, a Gengar, and a Spiritomb. Arbok and Seviper proceeded to wrap Team Rocket and their Pokémon in their coils, immobilizing them completely.

The other Pokémon all began to charge a Shadow Ball each, and then joined it into one enormous Shadow Ball. They blasted it directly at Team Rocket, bound by Arbok and Seviper – who darted out of the attack's way just at the nick of time. Team Rocket, however, was not so agile. They were immediately struck by the attack and sent flying away. "Why does this always happen?" asked Jessie. "Well," said James, "At least it wasn't Pikachu again." "This time it was a bunch of ghostly, horror-show freaks…" complained Meowth. "Uh…" said James, "Aren't we going to say, 'Team Rocket's blasting off again!'?" "Nah." Said Meowth flatly. They sailed on until they disappeared.

Ash and Pikachu got up. Houndoom and the Pokémon following him drew closer, in a sinister, threatening fashion. "Calm down, guys…" said an eerie voice. The Pokémon retreated. From the shadows emerged a man dressed in a black cape, a black suit, a purple shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. He had black circles under both eyes. There was something eerie about his face, but Ash couldn't quite tell what. The man smiled at Ash. It was then that he noticed what caused the eerie touch to his face – the man had a Glasgow Smile. "My name is Daniel," he said, "I am the new Lavender Town Gym Leader. I am a master of Ghost-type Pokémon. I shall meet you in my Gym… should you be brave enough to enter it…" With that, Daniel called his Pokémon back and vanished into the darkness of the Lavender Town Gym.

"Whoa…" said Ash, "This guy is really creepy… and did you see his Pokémon?!" "Pikaaaa…" cried Pikachu. But they decided to go to the Gym to fight its ghastly leader. They arrived, and lay their eyes on the scary building – located right next to the Pokémon Tower. Ash pushed the door open, and went inside. The door shut itself. Ash and Pikachu walked along the Gym, winding through gravestones. Then they reached a large, wooden door. "Maybe Daniel's in here," said Ash. He opened the door – and let out a dear little yelp. In the middle of the room was a coffin, surrounded by many eerie, flickering candles. Beside it lay Daniel's Houndoom. "Welcome, foolish mortals…" croaked Daniel's voice. The coffin lid slowly opened, and Daniel rose from inside it. "You have been brave enough to enter my Gym… let us see if you can get OUT of it alive!" he said, and then laughed a horrible, sinister laugh. "Bring it on," said Ash, "We're not afraid of you!" "Pika!" said Pikachu.


	2. Chapter 2

"Very well," said Daniel, "Let us begin! Go, Duskull!" With that, he hurled a Poke ball at the center of the arena. From within it emerged a scary and tough-looking Duskull. "Fine," said Ash, "Go, Corphish!" He threw the Poke ball, and sent out his Corphish. "Corphish, use Crabhammer!" ordered Ash. Corphish's claw began to glow, and he charged at Duskull. Daniel laughed sinisterly. "Duskull, use Shadow Ball!" Duskull began to charge a black, sinister-looking sphere, and then launched an impressive sphere of shadowy energy at the running Corphish, striking it right between the eyes. "CORPHISH!" wailed the Ruffian Pokémon as it writhed in pain from the impact. "No! Corphish, get up!" pleaded Ash. Corphish just managed to get back on its feet. "Skull!" said Duskull, glaring at his relentless opponent. "Use BubbleBeam!" cried Ash. Corphish opened its pincers and let loose a barrage of bubbles that struck Duskull, stunning it. "Good! Now use Crabhammer again!" commanded Ash. Corphish ran at Duskull, and since it was still stunned, it could not dodge the attack. Corphish's glowing claw slammed right into Duskull's face, sending it flying backwards. "Duskull!" screeched Daniel, "How dare you… Duskull, get your revenge NOW!" Duskull snapped out of the trance it was in, and faced Corphish angrily.

"Corphish, use ViceGrip!" cried Ash. Corphish obeyed and ran to attack Duskull, who, to Ash's, Pikachu's, and Corphish's surprise, did not move at all to avoid the attack. Daniel only smiled wickedly. Then it hit Ash. ViceGrip is a Normal-type move – and therefore cannot damage a Ghost-type! But it was too late. Corphish's attack went right through Duskull's ghostly body and it went sailing into the wall behind them. "Right, Duskull," hissed Daniel, "Use Thunder and fry this shrimp!" Duskull's eyes began to glow as it was struck by lightning, and then it fired a huge bolt of lightning at Corphish. It struck it, paralyzing it, and after a little while knocking it out completely. Corphish fell limply to the floor at Ash's feet as Daniel and Duskull laughed hysterically. "Corphish, come back!" cried Ash. He was trembling with a mixture of fear and rage. "Fine! Go, Glalie!" he cried. He threw his Poke ball, and from inside it appeared Glalie. "GLAILE!" it cried. "Glalie, use Crunch!" shouted Ash. Glalie ambushed Duskull, who was still doubled over with laughter. It crunched Duskull in its jaws, and slammed it into the ground. Daniel gasped. "DUSKULL!" he bellowed, "Now, be prepared to know the TRUE meaning of FEAR! Go, Banette!" He sent his Banette out.


End file.
